


A Fistful of Feathers

by orphan_account



Category: Wallace & Gromit
Genre: BETA READER NEEDED, Canon Backstory, England (Country), Environmentalism, Gen, Penguins, Revenge, generosity
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-28
Updated: 2019-04-28
Packaged: 2020-02-09 07:50:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18633922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: The making of a sinister seabird... who might not be as sinister as his crimes suggest.





	A Fistful of Feathers

An evil penguin is made, not born.

So it was with young Horace J. Waddleberger, alias Feathers McGraw, who would be destined to terrorize half of Lancashire. Even he was not, by nature, a villain. Penguins were not built for villainy; if they were, they would have been born with fangs, or claws, or at least beaks sharper than a biro.

But Feathers, both blessed and cursed with a slightly sharper mind than his toddling brethren, had reason to turn against humanity.

It was he who saw the chunks of his frozen island home break off into the sea and connected it to the hulking ships that blemished the horizon. And it was he who watched in horror as two pillowy figures grabbed one of his sisters and handcuffed her flipper in a plastic band. He rushed at them, squawking bloody murder, but to no avail. Even if he’d been able to understand that these were well-meaning researchers, he’d have still resented the intrusion. What was wrong with them? Why couldn’t they leave him and his kind to eat, breed, and spatter the rocks with guano in peace?

These pink-faced, stick-legged, whining and garbling marauders— _these were the enemy_ , he decided.

Yet though he embarked on his mission of vengeance after a particularly poor breeding season, he did so without much aforethought. All it took was a swift dive, lurch, and hop onto the deck of a passing vessel—a luxury liner called the HMS Ramsbottom. He hid in the kitchen broom closet behind an industrial-sized Hoover and subsisted on kippers and prawn cocktail until they docked six weeks later.

To most of the other passengers, what lay before them was a green and pleasant land. To Feathers, it was enemy territory, ripe for infiltration…


End file.
